


having fun with toddlers

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, crazy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Sam and Bucky agree to Watch Steve and Tony's two boys. They just didn't realize how much trouble they were getting into.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	having fun with toddlers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this. Please comment

“Okay kids, what did we talk about yesterday?” Tony turned around in his car seat to face is darling boys, Peter who was two, and Harley who was four. “Yes, daddy. We are supposed to be on our best behavior.” Harley said back. “And no fighting.” Peter chimed back. Tony smiled back at the boys and turned to his husband with a slightly worried look on his face. 

“Are you sure Bucky and Sam can handle this? Two toddlers is a lot to handle.” Steve placed a gentle hand to Tony’s knee to reassure him that everything would be okay. “They got this. They love the kids and the kids love them. Right guys. You are excited to go to Uncle Bucky’s and Uncle Sam’s.” The two boys let out a squeal of excitement. 

“Do you think we can handle this?” Sam said through a wide smile. Bucky wrapped his arm around Sam to pull him in closer. “Yeah, we got this babe.” They’re best friends pulled in and the two men waved back at them. The car was parked for only a few minutes before two small children jumped and ran straight to them. 

“Uncle Bucky! Uncle Sam!” The two men scooped up the boys, Peter in Sam’s arms and Harley in Bucky’s. Not even two seconds later Peter was fast asleep. They carry the boys in with their fathers following behind. 

“Now Peter doesn’t like cheese so cheese should not be on anything or touching anything. He’s also in diapers stills but we are trying to potty train. He thinks the toilet will quote on quote bite his worm. Don’t ask. And Harley’s been.” Tony looked over at Harley with a bright smile but then looked back at Sam and Bucky with a grimace look. “He’s been hiding in places with no hints of finding him. He’s also into lying to. So, you have to keep a strict eye on him.” 

Bucky tickled Harley making him scream in delight. “Oh, that’s not true is it bud.” Harley just continued to laugh. “We got these guys. Go enjoy your weekend. We are going to have a lot of fun with these twos." Steve and Tony glanced at each other with slight nervousness spread across their faces. “Are you sure? Just call us if they are any trouble.” Sam laid Peter down and pushed his friends out the door. “We got this. Now go.” 

“Okay, bye Petey pie. Bye Harley bear.” Tony and Steve both blew a kiss goodbye and closed the door behind them signaling that Sam and Bucky were alone with the kids. That was when life fell apart. Harley jumped out of Bucky’s arms and ran straight to the window where he watched his dads leaving him. 

“Dada, Papa. Don’t leave!” Harley screamed at the top of his lungs with tears streaming down his cheeks. Bucky ran over to the boy to comfort him, but it only seems to make the situation worst. 

“Shhh! It’s okay they will be back in two days. We will be having a bunch of fun this weekend right bud.” Bucky rubbed a gentle hand up-down, but the tears kept coming. “I want daddy!” That last shout caused Peter to wake up as well. 

“Dada? Papa?” The small toddler looked around confused. All he knew was one minute his parents were there and the next they were gone. Peters bottom lip quivered. Sam ran over to him quickly to hopefully stop a meltdown but didn’t succeed. The crying of both children was piercing through their ears. “Sam, this is going to be a rough weekend.” Still trying to settle Peter, Sam just nodded in agreement. 

Two hours had passed, and nothing had changed, just gotten worst. Peter was now running around with no diaper. Harley was quote on quote missing but they knew he was still in the house. The two husbands didn’t know how they screwed up so badly in just two hours. They were supposed to have the kids for the whole weekend.

“Peter! Come back and but your clothes back one now.” 

“Harley, you have the count of three to come out before you get no ice cream tonight.” 

Harley popped out behind the couch and Bucky had finally caught Peter up. Sam scooped Harley up and they carried the boys into the room they were staying in.   
“Okay boys, we are going to read a story. Harley go grab one off of the shelf.” Sam smiled at how gentle and good he was with children. Once Sam finished dressing Peter. They all sat down to listen to the story of The Little Engine that Could until Sam heard the phone ring in the only room. He left the room before he looked back and smiled at the wonderful scene that was unfolding in front of him. 

Sam picked up the phone to see who was calling and no other than Steve himself. Sam just shook his head in disappointment. “Hello.” 

“How’re the kids? Do you want us to take them off your hands?” Sam sighed but he just had to laugh. 

“No, everything is fine here. Please just enjoy yourselves. We’ve got everything under control. Bye.” Sam hung up and went back to the boys. When he walked in, he found the most joyous sight in the world. Bucky had fallen asleep with the book still in his lap and the two boys were asleep curled up against his sides. Sam came over and place a soft kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. Bucky smiled and slowly opened his eyes. 

“I must have fallen asleep.” 

Sam just giggled. “I think we all might need a nap.” They slowly moved Peter and Harley on the bed and tucked them in. Sam and Bucky made their way to their own bedroom. 

“You know sweetheart. These kids might be a little wild but they got me thinking. What would think about having a kid of our own?” Sam was taken back slightly but then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Bucky pulling him in close. “Yeah” Now it was Bucky’s turn to be taken aback. 

“Yeah. So, we are going to have a baby.” Sam nodded yes. Bucky kissed Sam hard with pure excitement.

“Uncle Bucky, I’m hungry.” They looked at each other with a sleepy smiled and went to scoop up their loving nephews.


End file.
